The prior art quarter were consisting of many separate components. A medial quarter 1 (FIG. 1) and a lateral quarter 2 were manufacture separate parts. The rear extremities 5 of these parts, corresponding to the heel and ankle portions of the foot, were then sewn together. A tendon guard 3, also manufactured as a separate part, was finally disposed on the top end of the assembly. With such a realization, the rear part of the skate boot was provided with a sewing line 4, presenting many disadvantages. For example, the sewing line was difficult to realize when using rigid materials. Moreover, the cambered shape of these elements caused many difficulties to realize the sewing line. Furthermore, the boot integrity was considerably affected by the presence of a sewing line at the rear part of the boot, this area being subject to very strong constraints. This sewing line was subject to breaking, causing considerable damage to the skate boot. During the assembly process, there was a high probability that the operator set together two similar parts, instead of one medial and one lateral quarters, these parts being very similar. The quality control requirements were very strict, to ensure that the sewing lines were exactly in a straight line. According to prior art realizations, the tendon guard was also placed over the quarters, forming an overlap 6. This implied additional use of material, additional weight, etc.
Considering the importance of the quarter to produce a high quality skate boot, there is a strong demand for an improved quarter.